Incubus
by Day Star
Summary: Taichi and Yamato examine their friendship. But somethings happening to Yamato. what will it do to their relationship?Taito Chapter 9 are now up!
1. So it Begins Matt's POV

Disclaimer: Digimon don't belong to me. This is a Taito. Don't say I didn't warn you.   
  


Incubus  


  
**Matt's POV**  
  
This is stupid. I grumbled to the brown haired boy in front of me. I knew that it had to be done, but still, I could be practicing my music. Instead, I had spent the last hour walking in this dense wooded forest.  
  
Then go home then. Tai turned around and glared at me. Do you think this is my idea of fun? He gestures around the fog. We were in another dimension some place. It wasn't the digital world. At least we knew that. Izzy wanted a sample of the dark water that had some sort of connection with Kari and Ken.   
  
Just because they have these strange feelings about the water doesn't mean anything Tai. Its not like they are going to turn on us.  
  
You of all people, should know how easy people can be tricked into turning against their friends.  
  
I cringed. Damnit why'd he'd have to go and mention that. I would be paying for that incident for the rest of my life. What Tai would never know was that I still had nightmares. In my dreams metal garurumon destroyed him, under my orders. Or I ran to his side after his solo battle with piedmon, and find I was too late. I was a very conflicted child. It was easy for puppetmon to take advantage of me. And his plan almost worked. I shudder every time I think about how close I came to destroying Tai. How close I came to destroying myself.  
  
He turned to me and his eyes were soft. Sorry Matt. I didn't mean to snap at you.  
  
Its okay. I assured him. If it was T.K. I'd be a little tense too.  
  
He regarded me with his soulful brown eyes. I should have been there for her Matt. What if she gets taken her again. What if...  
  
What if there's an earthquake in Antarctica and the penguins do the marcena? Well that got his attention. He cracked a small smile. Encouraged, I went on.  
Tai, you can't be responsible for everything, so stop playing what if, okay?  
  
Thanks Matt. I'm glad that you're here.  
  
Speaking of which, why did you ask me to come and not Izzy or one of the others?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Yes you do. I want to know why.  
  
  
  
I just waited for him to continue. My eyes piercing, I crossed my arms in a defiant gesture.  
  
He sighed. I knew that I was being stubborn, but he can be pretty stubborn too. That's why I feel so close to him. At least that's what I tell myself.  
  
I wanted somebody I could trust along to watch my back. I needed somebody resourceful. And he adds grinning, If were going to be gone for a couple hours, I'd need somebody who could cook.  
  
Ha Ha. But still I was pleased. But why not Sora? I hated to ask, but I had to know. It was a question that had been plaguing me lately. _Why should I care about him and Sora?_  
  
Tai groaned. Matt, don't ask, okay.  
  
Fine. I won't then.  
  
Tai halted and I ran into him. I blushed and muttered an apology. I never realized that I was finally taller than Tai. Not by much of course, but I had a good two inches on him, that is of course, not counting his hair. I resisted the urge to smooth it down. S_top it Matt, Tai's your best friend. I've got to stop thinking like this._  
  
Do you hear something.  
  
No I see something. I stare in horror at the creature standing in front of me. It was a wolf I think. Black hair over its muscled form blew softly in the breeze. And it was big, damn was it big. It head was nearly to my shoulder, and its shoulders were as wide as Tai and I standing side by side.  
  
Hey, Matt, I think that things on steroids.  
  
It growled menacingly. I look into its pale yellow eyes, hoping that I can stare it down. I know a few things about wolves. They never attack a higher ranking creature. If I can't convince it that I'm an alpha, than Tai and I are as good as dead. There's no way that we can physically stop these creature from slaughtering the both of us. It continued staring into my eyes. It growled again. I returned with a growl of my own, it sounded strangely familiar and powerful.  
  
uhhh Matt. This isn't the time to lose your mind.  
  
I don't take my eyes off the creature. I continue to stare it down. Tai, I want you to very calmly turn around and slowly go back down the path.  
  
Be careful Matt. It felt strange to be giving orders to him. I watch the creatures eyes shift to the retreating form of Tai. Damn. The creature wanted to kill Tai. It lunged toward him.  
  
I yelled a warning. I didn't think, I acted. I sprang in front of Tai, and tackled the beast. I remember crying out in pain when it lashed my arm with its teeth. We rolled in the dirt, and then it bounded into the woods. I stood up on shaky legs, just glad to be alive.  
  
MATT your bleeding!  
  
I looked down. It had gotten me pretty good. The crimson stain was spreading across my torn green jacket. Tai ran over and helped me take my jacket off.  
  
You idiot! What were you doing?   
  
Saving your life!  
  
Oh Yeah  
  
  
  
thank you Matt.  
  
your welcome.  
  
He rolls up my shirt, and whistles. I watch him as he dips part of my jacket into the water. I'm glad he's okay. I thought that wolf was going to....._Matt, why are you thinking like that?_  
  
Does it hurt?  
  
I started to say no but Tai begin to cleanse the wound with a wet piece of jacket.  
I grimaced. My arm hurt even more than the time I slammed my hand in the car door.  
  
Tai had finished bandaging my arm. He looks up at me, his brown eyes pleading.   
  
you could have died Matt.  
  
Really Tai, its just a scratch.  
  
Matt, that was really brave, but stupid. Why'd you do it?  
  
Because, I'm the man.  
  
My hero.  
  
Can we go now? I ask him.  
  
Yea, lets go. He holds up a vial of the water. This place is starting to creep even me out.  
  
But that bite was just the beginning.......


	2. ER Tai's POV

Tai's POV  
  
Hey, I live this way! Matt cries pointing down the street, the opposite direction that we were going to go.  
  
Your going to the hospital. I told him. He and I were both pretty stubborn, but this was one thing that I wasn't going to back down on. That bite could get infected, and it probably could use a few stitches at least.  
  
His blue eyes glare at me defiantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fine. Whatever.  
  
I sighed. I had won that round. I took his non injured arm and began escorting him to the hospital.  
  
It smells funny in here. Matt wrinkled his nose in distaste.   
  
Hospitals always smell funny. I should know. Kari used to spend a great deal of time here.  
  
Excuse me sir, but my friend was bitten by a stray dog. I announce to the man behind the desk.  
  
Have a seat in curtain five. Fill out these forms. The bored man shoves a pile of papers at me, not even looking up at Matt.   
Matt was grumpier than usual. I know that his arm must be killing him. All I want to do is kiss him, hold him and ease his pain. _What are you thinking Taichi?_ Instead I begin to fill out the paper work, doing my best to make Matt laugh, which isns't exactly easy.  
  
Name. Okay that should be pretty easy. Ishida, Yamato. Hey Matt, what's your middle name?  
  
I'm not telling you. He states stubbornly glaring at me.  
  
Its not for me, its for the form! I protest.  
  
Fine. Its R. for Richard!  
  
So you're a junior. Hey, can I start calling you junior? I knew I was acting insane, but I was incredibly nervous. I had to tell Matt how I felt. Almost losing him today was some sort of a sign. _Come on Tai, you have the crest of courage. Tell him!_  
  
He glared at me even harder. Call me that, and I will make sure that will be the last thing you ever do, ever.  
  
Okay, okay. I'll skip down to the bottom. Oh. Never mind.  
  
He leans over and tries to grab the paper away.  
  
Tai, what is it? It can't be that bad.  
  
Do you really want to know? I ask.  
  
  
  
Fine. Are you pregnant or nursing?  
  
  
  
I tap the pen on the clipboard. Maybe I should put yes just to be on the safe side.   
  
Matt comes over and stands over me.  
  
Give me that. He rips the clipboard out of my hands.  
  
Hey, I'm not done with that yet. They want to know why....  
  
How about, this is a waste of our time, so we're leaving. He gets off the gurney and stares at the doctor who had just walked into the room. He stares in shock.  
  
Hi Joe!  
  
Joe ignores my greeting.  
  
Sit down Matt! Are you okay?  
  
I'm fine. Taichi just wanted to waste my time.  
  
Hey you got bit. I interputted.  
  
Joe regards him seriously.  
  
Sit down Matt and let me see that arm.  
  
Joe gives him a couple of shots, antibotics and painkillers, I think. Even though Matt insisted that he didn't need drugs for the pain, Joe gave it to him anyway. Even still, I saw Matt wince as Joe began to stitch him up. I went over and took his hand. I didn't say a word, just held his hand. It took 12 stitches to close the wound to Joe's satisfaction.  
  
After several pieces of doctorly advice such as not getting the wound dirty, and not pulling the stitching out (What does he think we're going to do? go undo the stitches and rub mud into it?) We left the hospital.  
  
I'm gonna walk you home Matt.  
  
Tai, you don't have to walk me home. he protests.  
  
Hey, let me take care of you. I plead. After all, you saved my life. I watch as those blue eyes of his soften. He rarely lets his guard down like that. Usually he only looks like that around T.K. His mother leaving must have scarred him so bad. That's why he pushes people away. He's afraid of getting hurt again. _I'd never hurt you like that Matt._  
  
He sniffed. Are you wearing cologne or something Tai?  
  
  
  
Oh, never mind then  
  
Why, do I smell? I joke.  
  
Not exactly. It's nothing. Then he yawns.  
  
You need to rest up. I take his arm again. Before long, we are back at his apartment.  
  
Do you want me to stay with you for a while? I ask hesitantly.  
  
You don't have too. My face began to fall. But then he adds quickly. But if you want to that's fine.  
  
  



	3. Strange Matt's POV

Matt's POV  
  
My arm hurt like a son of a bitch, but I made myself get up, and start fixing dinner. I think hamburgers tonight. The smell of raw meat usually turns my stomach, but for some reason it smells so good I resist the urge to devour a small piece of the raw meat. _What are you thinking Ishida?_ Dad comes strolling through the door at 6:00. He was early for once. The minute he walked through the door, I could smell a peculiar odor, ink, paper and the fainter odor of ham? _Your loosing it Matt._  
  
Hi son!  
  
Hey Dad. Supper's almost ready.  
  
He didn't say anything about my arm. I had put on a long sleeved shirt after Tai left. And I wasn't planning on telling him about it.  
  
Looks good son. My Dad bite into his burger, and made a face.  
  
Is something wrong? I ask, as I take a big bite into mine.  
  
It's a little undercooked Matt. Here let me nuke yours too.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Mine is fine Dad.  
  
But it's not cooked all the way. You always liked it well done.  
  
I relish another mouthful. Actually, it tastes better like this.  
  
He shrugged and micro waved his burger.  
  
I had to know why he smelled like ham.  
  
Dad, did you do anything with ham today?  
  
No, oh yes. I had a ham sandwich for lunch.  
  
_Why could I smell that?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
_I tossed and turned for hours. Finally I sat up. I was wide awake, and it was....2:15 a.m. I opened my window, and looked into the night sky. For a minute, the moon was Taichi's face, and then it was gone. I was more restless than I ever have been in my 15 years. Maybe a walk will help me too sleep. I quietly exit the apartment into the cool night air.  
***********  
  
Hey Ishida, you got a visitor.   
  
I was in my dressing room, preparing for a show.  
  
No. I don't want any fan girls back here! I yelled.  
  
Then I heard that voice that made my heart beat happily. The voice I had missed the last couple of days, other than a quick hello.  
  
I'm not one of your stupid fan girls!  
  
Let him in!  
  
He strolled into the room, and shut the door.  
  
Nice place you got here. He dazzles me with one of his grins. Are you okay? His smile fades, and a look of worry crosses his eyes.  
  
I'm fine. I just haven't been able to sleep too well, and school and music are kinda stressing me out. I admit. Of course Ive been taking nightly strolls at ungodly hours of the night too.  
  
You do look pretty tense.  
  
I know.  
  
Would it help if I gave you a massage?  
  
Sure if you want too.   
  
I was acting nonchalant, but my heart was racing. He sat on the chair behind me. He smelled musky and like sunshine on a warm day. I realized suddenly it wasn't his after shave, but it was just him. _Why do I keep smelling things like this? I shouldn't be noticing things like this?_  
  
Tai starts with my neck and begins to slowly rub my muscles. I close my eyes, and I shut out everything but him. His scent, the rise and fall of his breath. Funny, I can even hear his heart beating. Tai begins working his way down to my shoulders. He stops, his hands still on my shoulders.  
  
I've been thinking. He says softly.  
  
That sounds familiar.  
  
Well, that fight with that wolf the other day made me realize something.  
  
Tai, I'm okay.  
  
But you could have died  
  
I'm fine.  
  
I have to tell you something. You may hate me for this but......  
  
But you were the one who sold my old harmonica to Jun?  
  
No, but I know who has it.  
  
He fidgets uncharacteristically.  
  
  
  
But, Why?  
  
Don't hate me Matt, but....  
  
  
  
I love you Matt Ishida.


	4. Interuptions Tai's POV

Tai's POV  
  
He turns and regards me seriously, his azure eyes swirling with emotion. Oh God. I never should have told him. Now he'll hate me and....  
  
Good. Because I think I love you too Taichi Kamiya.  
  
He loves me? HE LOVES ME!  
  
I look into his eyes. How long....  
  
He shrugged. From that first moment at summer camp, I think.  
  
YAMATO TIME TO ROCK!  
  
He gets up. I can't help but admire his graceful and lithe form.  
  
We'll talk more later, okay? He gives me another of his intense azure gazes.  
  
Before you go, one last thing.  
  
I grasp his shoulders and kiss him softly on the lips.  
  
He smiles and looks down at me. Funny, I never realized that he was a little taller than me.  
  
I love you Taichi. He returns my kiss. I gotta go. Want to continue after the show?  
  
_Do I?  
  
_You bet!  
*******  
I found my seat in the second row and sat down, sighing happily. My fingers traced my lips and I remembered how just moments ago they had been pressed against Yamato's.  
  
Hi Tai! She sits down next to me.  
  
Hi Sora. I murmer. Why do I have to talk to her? I just want to remember the taste Yamato's kiss.  
  
Are you okay? I looked at her. She was a great girl, and a good friend. But I just don't look at her in that way.  
  
I'm wonderful. I sighed happily.  
  
I'm glad your in a good mood Tai. She tries to take my hand. No, I don't want to hold her hand. I only want Yamato to be by my side. She frowns, but stays sitting by me. Oh well, I can ignore her. All that matter is Yamato.  
  
I guess the show was okay. Honestly I didn't really pay attention to anyone but my Yamatochan. I stood waiting for him by the entrance.   
  
Hi Tai! Not her again.  
  
Hi Sora. Did you like the show?  
  
I sure did. How about you?  
  
I thought it was wonderful.  
  
Are you sure your okay? she asks me again.  
  
I am terrific.   
  
Do you want to go out for ice cream? My treat. Sora asks me hopefully.  
  
Sorry Sora, but I promised that I would talk to Matt after the show.  
  
Oh. See you tommorow. Sora walks off.  
  
_I'm sorry Sora. But my heart belongs to another. One Yamato R. Ishida.  
_  
I grab Yamato's hand as soon as he comes out the door.  
  
Lets go.  
  
Did you miss me or something? He teases playfully.  
  
  
  
He kisses me softly on the lips.  
  
okay, maybe a little.  
  
Another kiss.  
  
Yes, I missed you very very very much!  
  
He grins. That's better.  
  
We walked off, holding hands.  
  
Hey guys wait up! Izzy comes running up.  
  
Hi Izzy. I let go of Matt's hand.  
  
You'll never guess what I've been hearing on the news, and what I saw last night.  
  
I give up. I don't have time to play games. I just want to be alone with Yamato. When will these people get the picture?  
  
A big wolf has been reported all over Odabia.  
  
Matt crosses his arms.  
  
I saw it last night too. It's true. We got to do something. Izzy states.  
  
Hey, Matt you don't think that wolf from that world followed us, do you?  
  
How could it Tai?  
  
What wolf, what are you two talking about?  
  
Matt's eyes were cold and hard.  
  
Matt and I got attacked by a wolf when we got that dark water a few days ago.  
  
Are you two okay?  
  
We're both fine. I answer. Obivously Matt doesn't want to talk. He stands there glowering.  
  
Why didn't you tell me this before? Izzy interjects. It could be the same one!  
  
I know its not, okay. He says crossly.  
  
Are you sure Matt? I mean.... I begin.  
  
I know it. I have to go now. Matt says harshly.  
  
I stand watching him leave. _Oh Yamato, what's wrong?_  
  
What's bothering him? Izzy asks.  
  
I wish I knew Izzy, I wish I knew.  
  
what's wrong with Yamato to be continued......  



	5. Quality time Matt's POV

Matt's POV  
  
I had just splattered grease all over my white polo. Taichi better appreciate my pain and suffering. I was going to make him a feast. I felt really bad about the way I had been acting lately. For some reason I couldn't sleep at night. So during the day I was very tired, and more than a little cranky. I am forever thankful that Tai understands me.   
  
Tai was going to be here any minute! Candlelight. Check. Romantic music. Check. I looked frantically around, I wanted everything to be perfect. Why was I so nervous, I mean Tai had been over plenty of times before. _ But before, he wasn't your angel, and you weren't his precious._  
  
DING DONG  
  
Come in Taichi!  
  
Nothing.  
  
Taichi come in!  
  
Tai, I don't have time to play games.   
  
What a jerk. I strolled over and opened the door. I snarled in surprise and in irratition when that girl, what was her name, Jun wrapped her arms around me.  
  
What do you want?  
  
Oh Yamato, I overheard you talking in the store about the romantic dinner you were planning. You are so sweet.  
  
Her smell invaded my nostrils. I shoved her away.  
  
GET AWAY FROM ME!  
  
But Matt!  
  
You smell disgusting!  
  
Its my new perfume, I bought it just for you!  
  
I shook my head. How could I explain to her that it wasn't her perfume, it was her scent.  
  
Jun tried stepping through the door. Ohh, candlelight. She squealed. I blocked her with my arm.   
  
Jun go away!  
  
But MAATTT!  
  
I don't know what happened next. All I knew was Jun was thrown against the wall. She began sobbing. Somebody cleared his throat. It was Taichi. I knew before I even looked. His scent filled the hallway.  
  
Hi Matt. What's going on? He looked bewildered, a bouquet of wildflowers dangling in his hand.  
  
Jun was just leaving. I announce coldly.  
  
What are you doing here? Jun cries.  
  
I'm here to see my Yamato! He crosses the room and hands me the flowers.  
  
Thanks Taichi, they're beautiful. I murmer, trying not to let Jun's interuption spoil my romantic mood.  
  
So are you. He grins at me. Somebody, probably Kari had smoothed his hair down. _I wonder how long his hair will stay calm like that? Not very long_.  
  
Angel, our dinner is probably close to ready. I let Taichi in the door and look at Jun. Go away Jun. I don't love you. I slam the door shut.  
Tai was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes were so warm and inviting.  
  
I hope your hungry Tai!  
  
He stills eats like a starving bear. It is kind of cute though. Okay, its really cute. _Taichi. My Taichi. I love you._  
  
So who fixed your hair?  
  
  
  
No offense to Kari, but it makes you look like a dork. I give Tai a teasing grin.  
  
Looks whose talking! He quickly undoes all the work Kari had done to make his hair behave. Any better?  
  
Tai, you are a dork! I laughed. Tai grabbed my waist and tackled me.  
  
You asked for it! But he laughed, and smiled that sweet smile of his.  
We wrestled around a bit on the floor. We broke apart, laughing and blushing. He reaches for my shirt as I reach for his. We fall back into each others arms. I admired his tanned skin, marveling at the muscles underneath. I kissed him softly, enjoying his caresses.  
  
Hey what happened to your bite? He asks.  
  
It must have healed.  
  
He strokes the smooth surface. But how can that be, you don't even have a scar...  
  
I kissed him on the lips. Whatever he was going to say next was lost  
  
Ring  
Ring  
  
I sighed.  
  
Don't answer it precious. Taichi kissed me passionatly.  
  
I don't want to, but it could be my dad. I relunctly break away from Tai and pick up the reciever.  
  
  
  
Hi Matt, its Izzy.  
  
Hi Izzy.  
  
They have a team assembled to try and capture that wolf lurking about the neighborhood, do you want to come with and check it out?   
  
_Let me think. Quality time with Taichan or trapising through the woods all night?_   
  
I think I'll pass Izzy.  
  
Okay, well, I'll talk with you tommorow.   
  
Bye Izzy.  
  
He continues to kiss me, and strokes my shoulders and chest. Are arms wrap around each other, we're a perfect fit.  
  
Tai, I love you.  
  
I love you too Yamato. He whisphers Do you, I mean if you want to we could uh.....  
  
Tai, I want to but, I've never, I don't know how to.....  
  
Neither do I, we'll figure it out together precious. He leads me into my room.  
  
to be continued.......  
  



	6. Surprises Tai's POV

This chapter contains some not very nice homophobic terms. They are only used to illustrate how non accepting some people are of same sex partnerships.   
  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I shivered, and reached out for him. Yamato. Where was he? I sat up as I heard the door shut softly. I strained my ears to hear his footsteps. He looked at me guiltily when he saw that I was awake.  
  
Where did you go Matt?  
  
He flashed me an apologetic grin.  
  
I went for a walk.  
  
But its... I sneak a look at his alarm clock. 3:30 in the morning.  
  
I know.  
  
I missed you. I said, giving him my best pout.  
  
Let's see if I can remedy that. He jumps on the bed and pushes me down, covering me with kisses. He bites my neck gently. I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
  
  
I love you Tai.  
  
********  
Odabia Park  
  
Tai, can I talk to you? Sora asks, a somber look in her eyes.  
  
Sure, but I'm meeting Matt soon. Will it take long?  
  
It shouldn't. You two are very close.  
  
I sigh happily. I ignore the strange look Sora gives me.  
  
Tai, I really like you, as more than a friend. Would you go out with me?  
  
I had to let her down gently. _How Taichi? tell her that you've already lost your heart to your best friend?  
  
_Sora, I like you, just not in that way.  
  
She looks at me with tears in her eyes. Is there somebody else?  
  
  
  
  
  
Its Matt.  
  
But haven't you seen how strange he is acting lately? He even threw Jun Montimya against a wall! NO! How did this happen? she wailed.  
  
I love him It was meant to be Sora. Someday you'll find your other half. I give her a hug. I'm sorry that I had to hurt you.  
  
Yamato looked at me with huge hurt filled eyes. He turned and ran into the woods.  
  
Matt! Wait!  
  
I ran after him. Sora called my name, but I ignored her. Matt was a lot quicker than I remembered. I was going deeper and deeper into the Odabia park woods. Matt wouldn't have come out this far, would he? I know he would. I was starting to get worried. That wolf had been spotted around here.  
  
Matt where are you?  
  
I froze. There it was. Well, at least it wasn't the same wolf as in that dimension. It was a little smaller. Short gray fur covered its lean form. It looked right at me with its pale colored eyes. I shivered. _Yamato, please be okay. _The wolf leapt into the bushes. Where was Yamato? I had almost lost him once to a wolf, I couldn't lose him.  
  
What do you want Tai.   
  
I whirled around. How did Matt manage to be behind me?  
  
Matt you got to let me explain.  
  
Why were you with Sora like that? He asked coldly.  
  
She asked me out.  
  
  
  
I told her that I was in love with someone else, Yamato Ishida.  
  
His eyes softened. Oh, Tai, I thought that....  
  
Never mind, we need to get out of here. I just saw that wolf. We could get killed out here. I grab his hand.  
  
Don't worry, Tai you were never in any danger. His blue eyes look very strange.  
  
What's wrong Yamato?  
  
Taichi, would you love me no matter what? He asked.  
  
Of course. I enfolded him in my arms, and kissed him as he shook with silent sobs.  
  
What is it precious? I crooned softly. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad can it?  
  
Look at the queers. Matt and I are hold each other tightly. We were surrounded by a gang of men wearing ski masks. We were in trouble.  
  
Leave us alone! I say loudly, but inside I was shaking. They were going to hurt us, maybe kill us.  
  
We don't want your kind in Odabia. One of the men announced.  
  
Leave us alone. I announce bravely, but inside I was quivering with terror.  
  
Shut up Fag. You need a lesson. The men remove various weapons, a bat, a couple of boards, a length of rope.   
  
There is no way that we are both going to live through this, but maybe I can give Matt enough time to get away. _Please not Yamato, I don't care what happens to me, just don't let Yamato get hurt.  
  
_Run Matt!  
  
The leader of the group swung the bat at Matt's legs. A blow meant to shatter bones, render him from being able to flee. I took it instead. It caught me in the chest. I fell to the ground, agony flooding my entire being. Every breath was a lesson in pain. Another blow hits my knee and leg. I listen dazedly to the crunch as the bones break.   
  
Your dead. Funny that sounded like Yamato.  
  
I look up. Why is Yamato still standing here. _Run you idiot. _Then I notice that three of the men are lying on the ground. The other one left standing cries out as he looks at me. Then yells at the ones who were attacking me.  
  
Stop it! That's my son!  
  
  
  
Matt stares at the man.  
  
Mr. Kamiya?  
  
It was my father. Matt hovers over me, and brushes the hair out of my eyes. I pretend not to notice the blood that comes away from my hair. Everything was getting so fuzzy. At least the pains gone now.  
  
Hang on son, I'll get help. I barely listen as he begins to dial the cell phone next to me.  
  
He's going to die. The two masked men laughed and ran off.  
  
And so are you. Yamato snarls at those figures I can no longer see.   
  
He kisses me gently on the lips. I love you Taichi. I wish I could respond, but my life is ebbing away. Yamato disappears. I can't see anything anymore.   
  
_Yamato! I don't want to leave you! Yamato!_  
  
To be continued soon! I promise :


	7. Guilt trip Matt's POV

Disclaimer: digimon don't belong to me. If you like Sora, then maybe you shouldn't read this chapter. I have nothing against Sora (laughs hysterically). Really! She isn't portrayed too nicely here.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
I bury my head in my hands. It's been hours, still no word. I think I killed him. I think I killed Taichi's father. I can only watch in horror as Mrs. Kamiya continues to scream and sob until she is sedated by a couple of interns. Why did this have happen to me? I'm off in a hallway staring out at the parking lot. Oh' Goody. The police are here now. Should I tell them the truth? Yes officer, I believe that I killed them when I became.... Why? They were trying to kill my boyfriend. Yes officer, Taichi Kamiya and I love each other. They'd throw me in a nuthatch. I'll probably be executed. And I deserve it. I am no better than a murderer. _Matt you are such a bastard. The love of your life could be dying, and all you can think about is your own problems.  
  
_ The red headed boy puts his hand on my shoulder.  
  
Hi Izzy. Hi eyes are full of concern and friendship for me.  
  
Tai's a fighter. Remember back in the digital world. Tai would never give up, no matter what. Besides, Joe is in there working on Taichi. He won't give up either.  
  
I nod. Izzy was right. My Taichi was a fighter.  
  
So do you want to tell me what really happened? Izzy asks.  
  
What do you mean? _Does he know? Of course not. Would he being so nice to me if he knew what I can become? Act Cool Yamato_  
  
You aren't telling the truth.   
  
I sigh. So much for thinking he didn't know.  
  
What do you think we should do about it? I ask him hesitantly.  
  
I think that Taichi is the one whose turning into that wolf.  
  
What? how did you? Why do you think that?  
  
He removes a vial of water from his backpack.  
  
This is the dark water from that dimension.  
  
What did that murky water have to do with anything?  
  
This is quite fascinating really. I ran some tests on it. It is pure digital information. I fix him with my famous stare, and he continues hurriedly But unlike other substances in the digital world. It merges within human DNA in an unusual manner.  
  
So what does that mean?  
  
It seems to develop and enhance a person's id characteristics. Seeing my blank look, Izzy continues. the id is the base of your personality. It controls basic drives, and impulses we normally don't act on.  
  
So why do you think Tai's turning into a wolf.  
  
When Tai was getting this, did he have any cut marks or scrapes on his hands?  
  
I don't think so.  
  
Oh well. So much for that theory. It needs to enter the body's blood stream. _Taichi smiles tenderly at me as he dips my shirt into the water, and presses it against the bite to stop the bleeding._  
  
I brace myself. I can smell her. Sora is coming from around the corner, her hair is flying over her shoulders, and her eyes are blazing. She is furious. She walks up to me and tries to back hands me. Her eyes widen in surprise as I catch her hand mid slap.  
  
Do you want to say something to me? I narrow my eyes.  
  
I HATE YOU MATT! YOU ALMOST KILLED TAI! I HATE YOU! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT YOU'VE RUINED TAI'S LIFE?  
  
I haven't ruined anything. **** life is going to be perfect together. I wasn't going to get into a shouting match with her. Besides, that hurt her worse than if I had punched her.  
  
Sora runs off crying.  
  
Don't listen to her Matt. She's just upset right now. Izzy looks over my shoulder at the retreating Sora.  
  
She is right about one thing. It is my fault. I admit sadly.  
  
WHAT are you crazy Matt? You aren't responsible! Only those muggers were to blame.  
  
Izzy's right Matt.  
  
I turn and look into the clear brown eyes of Tai's sister.  
  
Tai's been calling out for you. He needs you. She states clearly, although her eyes were puffy from crying.  
  
Kari turns to me, and gestures toward the door. I'm going to check on momma. You and my brother love each other, don't you. It wasn't a question.   
  
How did you....?  
  
I just knew. That's all. Kari says. I just knew you too were meant to be together. What a sweet kid. So accepting, so intuitive. So unlike her father. _Stop thinking bad things about people who are dead Matt. It isn't nice!_  
  
As soon as she's out of earshot I turn to Joe. I shiver as I view the crimson stains fading to brownish on his white jacket. My Taichi's blood. How is he really Joe. I knew that Joe would tell me the truth now that Kari was gone.  
  
He's not critical anymore. We've upgraded him to serious condition.  
  
Don't pull that bull shit doctor talk on me Joe. Tell me exactly what you mean. I growl. My eyes narrow as I stare him down.  
  
Joe relents. You better sit down for this Matt.  
  
Joe sits besides me.  
  
Where do want me to start?  
  
How about from the beginning?  
  
Tai has a concussion, three shattered ribs, punctured lung, internal bleeding, his right leg is broken in three different places.  
  
Is he going to be okay Joe? I look into his somber eyes. Joe would tell me the truth, and for that I was grateful.  
  
He sighs. I think so, but, He cautions. He's not out of the woods yet, Yamato.  
  
I shiver at his phrase.  
  
Can I see him?  
  
Just don't mention his father, or anything that would upset him. Joe orders.  
  
Taichi turns his head and watches me as I walk into the door.  
  
Hey Yama. He says weakly.  
  
Hey yourself.   
  
How are you feeling? I ask.  
  
I feel gr-r-r-rr-eat. Actually, I kinda feel like hell right now.  
  
I hold his hand, so frail and weak. How can he smile at me like that? I did this to him.  
  
As if he were reading my mind he shakes his head frailly. No Yamato. This wasn't your fault. Stop thinking it is, okay precious.  
  
I love you Taichi.  
  
I hold his hand until I know that he is asleep.  
  
_And that's why I'm going to leave you. Before you get hurt again. I won't come back until I find a cure. If I find a cure._  
  
*******  
I walk quickly over to the familiar shape at the edge of the woods.  
  
I collapse with sobs, embracing my digimon.  
  
  
  
to be continued.......


	8. denial Tai's POV

I begin to cry, my little red bike smothering me. He comes over and helps me up.   
  
I'm sorry I let you down daddy.   
  
He leans over and picks me up. I feel so secure in his arms.   
  
I'm never gonna learn to ride!  
  
Don't give up son. I know that you can. You'll never let me down Taichi. I will always be proud of you. You are my son, and nothing can change that.   
  
I love you daddy.  
  
I love you too Taichi. Why don't you show Kari that you won't quit until you learn how? I'll be right here if you need me Taichi.  
****  
  
  
  
  
I open my bleary eyes. My entire body throbing with agony. My little sister's face hovers over mine. She smiles, but I can see the unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
Don't cry Kari. I'm okay. _I close my eyes. Where was I? What had happened. Those Guys! MATT!_ I bolt upright and and bite my lip to keep from screaming in pain as bolts of agony sear my head.  
  
Where's Matt?  
  
He's not here. But he's not hurt. She adds, seeing the fear etched into my eyes.  
  
Where's mom at? I ask my sister. Her face is more serioua than ever.  
  
Down the hall. She regards me seriously. Kari is debating about telling me something.  
  
Whatever it is Kari, you can tell me!   
  
  
  
Tell me.  
  
Daddy died.  
  
I yell.  
  
Crying, Kari hugs me.  
  
Whoever, or whatever attacked you, must of killed daddy.  
  
How did I end up here then?  
  
Dad called 911 before he died.  
  
Where is Matt at? I ask. I have to see him, make sure he's okay.  
  
He went home. Why don't you go back to sleep Tai? You need your rest.  
  
I didn't have the strength to argue. I fell asleep before I could say another word.   
  
The nurse brings in my mail with lunch. Or what they call lunch. I don't consider reconsituted potatos, gray meat, and limp orange things that might have been carrots 200 years ago food. And I can eat almost anything. But this isn't food, its trash. The sooner I get out of here, the better. I flip through the envelops casually, but one stops my heart. Fimilar handwriting was scrawled across the envelop.  
  
Matt! With a sinking feeling I rip up the envelop and begin to read.  
  
Dear Tai:  
  
I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you. Everything is all my fault. If you haven't guessed already, I've been turning into that wolf. So I don't hurt you or anyone else anymore, I'm leaving this world forever. If I ever find a cure, I'll come back and face what I did last night. The only thing I know for sure anymore is that I love you, and will love you for the rest of my life.  
  
Love, Matt.  
  
I crumple the note between shaky fingers. Tears slide down my cheeks. I know he didn't do it! He couldn't have. Yamato was a kind and gentle person. I had to find him, convince him that it wasn't his fault. He probably saved both of our lives. I swallowed the last of my tears. Matt needed me.  
  
A familiar red head peaks around the door.  
  
Hi Tai! Are you up for a visit?  
  
If its you Izzy!  
  
He sits down on the chair.  
  
Wow, these are comfortable. I'm going to get a set of these for my birthday. He says sarcastically.  
  
Did you ever find out about that water? I ask him cautiously.  
  
A little bit.  
  
I fix him with one of Matt's famous stares. It always worked on me, so why not Izzy.  
  
Basically, the water is an unconcious digital inhancer. Contact with it creates a very powerful Id drive that manifests its self in different ways. Ken came into contact with it. And we all know what happened. Kari too.  
  
_Not my baby sister. She was so sweet_.  
  
Kari seems to have good control over it, although she occasionally slips. Her subconcious wants to be a queen.  
  
How did they come in contact with it then?  
  
I don't know Tai, but here is the tricky part. It needs to enter the blood stream in order to be effective.  
  
I guess that settles it. I had to get to Matt. He went to the digital world. Where else could he have gone?  
  
Tai, what are you doing?  
  
Go get my sister. I'm going to need her D3.  
  
I ignore pain raging in my leg. And start throwing on my clothes. Wincing the entire time.  
  
  
  
Are you going to help me or not? I ask.  
  
All right. Are you sure that you're up to this?  
  
No. but I have to go. Matt needs me.  
  
  
  
I look him in the eyes.  
  
Please Izzy. I know he didn't do it. He needs help.  
  
You need help too Kamiya. The big nurse forces me back down.  
  
Let me go!  
  
You need bed rest. No going anywhere.  
  
  
  
I'll be watching you, so stay put! I can only watch as she inserts a needle into my arm.  
  
What did you do that for? Izzy asks. His voice is so far away now.  
  
He can't move around so much or his injuries will get worse. I had to sedate him.  
  
It's pitch black when I wake up. How long was I out of it? Matt! I sit up slowly and grin. At least I won't have to undergo the torturous pain that putting on my clothes brought.  
I pick up a piece of notebook paper under my sister's D3 terminal marked by Izzy's squarish letters.  
  
Tai-  
  
I know that after you wake up, your going to want to find Matt in the digital world. There is an empty room down the hall on the left with a computer. I suggest that you use that one.  
  
Good luck  
  
Your friend  
  
Izzy  
  
I limp slowly down the hall. _Don't worry Matt. I'm coming._  
  
to be continued real soon!


	9. Reunion Matt's POV

Yamato's POV  
  
I awoke with a start. I peer over the darkness of the cave to Gabumon. Should I wake him up? No. Whatever is going on, I can deal with it myself. Nothing has helped yet, and poor Gabumon is exhausted, trying to keep me safe. Trying to help me deal with it.  
  
(flashback)  
  
I'm not sure Matt. Maybe the ancient one can help us?  
  
The ancient one?  
  
I heard legends about her when I was a pup. It is said that she is as old as the digital world herself.  
  
Where do we find her? I ask.  
  
I was answered with silence. You have no clue, do you?  
  
You don't find her. She finds you.  
  
GREAT WHAT I'M I SUPPOSED TO DO? SIT AROUND AND WAIT?  
  
Patience has never been one of your strong points my friend.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Enough waiting. Someone was out there. I could sense it. I don't even acknowledge my changing as I begin to travel silently through the forest toward the disturbance. That smell. Musky sunshine on a warm day. _TAI! _I creep to the edge of the forest clearing. My heart chills at the sight. Tai is surrounded by a pack of black wolves, not as large as the wolf that bit me, but large enough non the less. I prick my ears forward to hear him whisphering at them.   
  
Matt. Come on. It's me Tai. It'll be okay.  
  
_What was he doing?  
  
_They began to stalk menacingly toward him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I leap between them and my angel.  
  
I growl at the predators. Warning them to stay away. One slinks off. The other one is looking for a fight. Bring it on. It overestimated me because of my smaller size. Other people used to do that too. I quickly suprised him. He wasn't able to land a hand, uh paw on me. Before to long, he was running away from the battle, and I stood triumphent, without a scratch.  
  
Exhausted, I merge back into me. I collapse on the ground next to Tai.  
  
Taichi! What are you doing here?  
  
I enfold him into my arms. _ God I missed you Tai_.  
  
He grins up at me. Looking for you.  
  
I step away. You shouldn't have come.  
  
Matt, why can't you understand that we're in this together?  
  
Furious, I grab Tai, and give him a good shake, hoping to knock some sense into his thick skull.  
  
How can you say that? I killed your father Taichi! And the other guys too!  
  
He stares at me in shock. I step back, ashamed of what I had just done.  
  
I'm sorry Tai.  
  
He shakes his head, and winces in agony. _Look I even hurt him, and he's been hurt enough already_.  
  
Don't be. This thing. It isn't your fault. Tai whisphers, and staggers.  
  
I catch him about the waist, and swing him into my arms.  
  
How long have you been in the digital world? _Why does he do things like this. He nearly died the other day, and now he expects his body to let him go tromping through the wood_s.  
  
The day I got your letter.  
  
Your an idiot. But I say that tenderly as I brush his hair from his brown eyes.  
  
No, I'm just in love. His brown eyes sparkle happily at me. _How can he look at me like that, after all I've done._  
  
Come on. Lets go back to camp, you need to rest.  
  
Yes mommy.  
  
I laughed. _How could I fail now that Tai was by my side?  
  
_I settle down next to Tai, and curl up next to him. He murmers happilly.  
  
I missed you.  
  
I missed you too.  
  
Matt, please don't ever leave me like that again! He brown eyes plead.  
  
I'm sorry Tai. He presses his lips to mine.  
  
What the--- I exclaim. A shape was appearing from the fire smoke. An very ancient looking garurumon appeared.  
  
Who are you? Tai asks.  
  
To be continued :  
  
Who is it? And will Yamato and Tai find a cure?


	10. The ancient one Tai's POV

incubus2

Tai's POV  
  
Matt and I cling to each other tightly as the graying Garurumon appeared before us.  
  
Greetings my young friends. She had a pleasant accent, kind of like hawkman's english accent, but very ancient sounding.  
  
Are you the ancient one? Matt asks timidly.  
  
Indeed I am.  
  
Can you help me? Matt asks.  
  
Yes, I believe I can. Meet me at the cave of the ancients at the edge of the forest. Go west. She disappears.  
  
Matt stands up and looks down at me.  
  
I want you to stay here.  
  
I struggle to my feet. No. I'm coming with you. This could be a trap.  
  
  
  
  
  
To prove his point he easily pins me down. Your in no shape to fight Tai.  
  
I look into those cerulean blue eyes. Please Matt, I don't want to lose you.  
  
He sighs heavily, and then nods over at gabumon.  
  
your in no shape to walk.  
  
I lean back into Matt's arms and sigh contentedly we fly over the forest floor. I even fell asleep for a while, but Matt didn't say anything. He just stroked my hair and we cuddled together while we traveled.   
  
Matt lifted me down gently from garurumon. But I still had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. I guess my body wasn't as healed as I thought. I think he noticed, because he swept me into his arms, and began walking toward the cave.  
  
Gabumon, stay outside.  
  
Sure thing Matt.   
  
We enter the cave, which is completely empty. A small circle of stones suggest that someone once had a fire inside.  
  
Great. This is stupid. Nobody's here. Matt stated.  
  
And I am nobody my young friend?  
  
We gasp and turn around. An old woman was standing before us in a flowing white robe. Although her hair was streaked with gray, and her face lined with wrinkles, her brown eyes were young and sharp. And very familiar.  
  
You're the garurumon! I blurt out.  
  
A small smile graces her lips. You are correct.  
  
But how.....? I begin.  
  
I will explain everything. She gestures to the now crackling fire. Please sit.  
  
Matt and I sit down next to each other. He glares at the woman and asks. Can you help me or not?  
  
He was right. You are strong willed. She murmured, gazing into Matt's eyes.  
  
Who was she talking about?  
  
I will try to explain. Please keep an open mind young ones. She glances at Matt when she says this. He is in what I refer to as the Ishida I'm not going to listen because I'm too stubborn pose, arms across chest, jaw locked, teeth clenched, and blue eyes glaring.  
  
It all has to do with the dark water. It is not actually water. It is pure evil. It occasionally is able to form into a more physical shape, such as Devimon or the dark masters. Everything evil begins from that water.   
  
But Izzy said that the water lessens the control on our ID impulses.   
  
Very good theory, but incorrect. The dark water tries to take over everyone, only most are not aware of the struggle between good and evil. It attempts to control the very fiber of existence, DNA and make it evil. Perhaps that is what your friend witnessed.   
  
So what does this have to do with me turning into a wolf? Matt asks.   
  
She regards him with ancient, knowing eyes. He chose you.  
  
What do you mean, he chose Matt? I ask fearfully.  
  
Ever since the beginning of time, certain spirits have been chosen to guard against the evil and darkness. We were given the gift to change into various wolf forms, in order to protect others from the evil. Uriel and I have guarded against the water for a long time. But we are too old to fight anymore. We had been waiting for another to take our place.   
  
Matt scowled. Then why did he try to attack Tai?   
  
It was a test young one. He wanted to make sure that you were the one. Only one whose heart is true can become one of us.  
  
So where is Uriel? I ask, putting a comforting arm around Matt's shoulder.  
  
The woman's eyes grow sad and liquid. He no longer exists here.  
  
I gasp. you mean....   
  
The ancient one shakes her head sadly. The evil destroyed him. He was no longer able to fight them when he gave up his changing ability to Yamato.   
  
Matt eyes widen in surprise. What do you mean gave it to me?  
  
It is a gift Yamato. She explained simply.  
  
Great. Thanks for the help lady. He turns to me, his eyes icy daggers.   
  
I'll be outside with Gabumon. Come find me when your done listening to this nonsense.  
  
I look into the calm brown eyes of the ancient one, and get up, wincing.  
  
You have to excuse Matt. He's a little moody at times. I plead. But you have to help us. I'm sure he'll calm down in a little bit.  
  
  
  
Matt's terrified scream ripped through my soul. I stumble out of the cave, just in time to see the limp form of my beloved, and gabumon being carried away by several huge dark masses.  
  
Matt! Wait! NO! I screamed. I would have followed, but the ancient one put her hands on my shoulder, and easily halted my movements.  
  
They would only kill you little one. A human wouldn't stand a chance with the likes of them.  
  
I turn and stare into her eyes. I need to save Matt. A wave of pain sends me to my knees.  
  
You aren't even healed. How do expect to save him when you can't even walk without agony? The woman lectured.  
  
I gasp as another pain slams through my body. I fall to the floor. Pleadingly, I look into the ancient one's eyes.  
  
Please help me. I have to save Yama.  
  
There is no way you can defeat them little one. They would destory you in moments.  
  
I don't care. All that matters is Matt. I need to save him. I vow, beseeching her with my eyes. They has to be a way.  
  
*******  
How will Tai save Yama?  
  
to be continued.......  



End file.
